You Only Live Once In A Multiple Of Worlds
by ShadowLord563
Summary: Also known as, My trash dump for one-shots! Anyway, Here you'll find all sorts of stuffs ranging from Spinoffs, Origins, AU's, Moments in my OC's lives and others! Of course, Nothing Rated M though.
1. Unwanted Incident

**_A/n: I'm back~~~! Anyway, to those who have read this already, Please skip to the other chapter unless you want to reread it. This shall now be where I will put my one-shots if I ever decided to make one. I decided I didn't need to make another story just for a one-chapter story so I made this one! That is all. Oh and one more thing: Part of HTTYD Terrible Duo Modern!AU._ _You'll see these kinds of things in every one-shots I make, If I ever make more._**

* * *

This was... Awkward.

Two people(twins in fact) were in a room while sitting in a chair next to each other with a man right in front of them on a table. If the atmosphere wasn't a dead giveaway, then the situation is... Awkward.

Oh, and the man right in front of them would be the father of Heather. And he has a gun in his hand. The two twins shuffled uncomfortably.

"Captain, We have something really, _really,_ important to tell you about..." Started the white haired twin, AKA Marcus Makker.

"Are you wearing Kevlar?" He asked his twin as he looked at what he was wearing. The black haired twin didn't say anything, his name is Frostbite Makker.

"Now, gentlemen. We're not gonna sit here..." The man said in a calm tone as he put the gun down on the table. Said tone sent shivers down the twin's spines.

"... And pretend there's not a big ass elephant in the room" Finished the man. He's... Well, Let's just call him Heather's father.

Marcus looked at the two with a confused expression. "What the fuck is going in?" He asked.

Heather's father slammed his hands down, glaring at the black haired twin. "This is the what the fuck is going on!" He yelled, showing a picture of his daughter, Heather. She looked... stunning, to say the least.

Marcus looked at his twin, who looked away. His mind then started processing the information being relayed in front of him...

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Marcus shouted, surprising his twin who fell down. He laughed out loud and clutched his stomach from the pain of laughter. Frostbite quickly recovered

"Oh shit! No!" He continued laughing as he trudged his way to the door. "That is not happening right now! No!" He laughed.

He went outside and screamed, "Hey, ya'll, He's fucking the captain's daughter!"

The outburst quickly attracted a lot of attention. Random people were quickly drawn to it and Marcus gave them a high five. The crowd laughed along with Marcus about the "news".

Back with Frostbite and heather's father, if looks could kill, Frostbite would be more dead than dead.

"Every time He say that shit, That's another foot in your ass." Heather's father told Frostbite, who looks very pale right now.

Marcus then appeared on glass panel behind them. "Yo, bro! This is, like, the Best thing ever! Ahahahahaha!" He laughed and proceeded to the side window panel. While heather's father gave Frostbite a glare that clearly says, "WTF, man?! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Frostbite fucked the captain's daughter! Frostbite fucked the captain's daughter!" Marcus echoed as he danced around like a madman. Frostbite is also feeling like dying right now just to avoid the angry man's wrath.

"Shit!" Marcus exclaimed as he entered back in the room. He laughed again as he looked at his twin's face.

"You fucked the captain's daughter?!" Marcus exclaimed as if in disbelief. "We've known Heather for, like, a couple of years only and you fucked her?! Ahahahahahahaha! Unbelievable!" He continued.

"And then you bragged that to his face?! To his actual face, bro. This face, right here, you bragged to that face?!" Marcus said, pointing at Heather's father's face. Both Frostbite and Heather's father glared at the laughing makker, who remained unfazed.

"You actually high-fived Frostbite for fucking your daughter!" Marcus laughed, turning to Heather's father. "Holy shit! Oh my god! This is..." Marcus was interrupted when Heather's father re-positioned the gun to face Marcus instead of Frostbite.

"It's, uh, not really that funny." Marcus said, sitting down.

Ehe... This isn't going well.


	2. Origin Of FrostBite

**_Part of HTTYD: The Terrible Duo._**

* * *

 _Berk, No one's POV_

It was a calm and peaceful night at berk. Not surprisingly, all the villagers were surprised that there were no sight of dragons. Some were relieved that they didn't have to be out there fighting for their lives. Some were a bit disappointed that they couldn't go kill some dragons(You all know a few of those, people).

Of course no one complained... All was calm.

Except for a certain young boy.

Inside the house, was a bed. And on the bed, was the troubled child. Tossing and turning with tears streaming down his face.

 _Tonight I'm so alone, This sorrow takes a hold_

 _Don't leave me... It's so cold_

" **Mommy!"** Screamed the boy, jolting up from his bed.

The boy looked around the room, as if searching for something.

Sadly, There was none.

He sighed and slumped back to his bed. He didn't know how long it had been. Days? Weeks? Months maybe? He lost track...

 _Your touch used to be so kind_

 _Your touch used to give me life_

He missed them dearly. When he saw the ships come back, he was excited. When he went down to search for his parents, he couldn't find them. He asked Chief Stoick where they were...

But the answer he was given wasn't what he wanted...

Stoick said they _'Went somewhere'_... He didn't believe him... Why would they leave without telling him? His parents always did say he was smart, for someone of his age. He put two and two together and in an instant...

His whole world shattered like glass...

 _I've waited all this time..._

 _I've wasted so much time_

He didn't believe himself... They weren't dead... Right? His parents were strong Vikings... They can't just die.

As a result, He would go down the dock and stare at the vast sea... Waiting... _Hoping_ for the sight of his parents.

He just wanted them back... To see that proud smile on their faces, To feel his father patting him on the back, To hear his Mother's lullabies when he's about to sleep... None of those were granted.

 _Don't leave me alone... 'Cause I barely see at all_

 _Don't leave me alone... I'm falling in the black_

Stoick told him that it was the dragon's fault... That he will avenge them and all the lives that were lost... He didn't believe that as well... He had long since stopped believing what comes out of the chief's mouth. How could it be the dragons fault? Swift was a dragon... And he didn't kill anyone.

 _Falling in the depths... Can I ever go back?_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be..._

Speaking of Swift, He was the only reason he hadn't possibly turned insane... He was the one that comforted him at night and he would always be there to help him when he would break down from depression.

 _Don't leave me here like this..._

 _Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

Poor Marcus... Losing his parents at the young age of six. Then again, Hiccup didn't even knew his mother... She was assumed dead. Well, assumed was the key word. She could _still_ be alive, right?

But Marcus's? No...

 _Falling in the black... Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths... Can I ever go back?_

As one can guess, It had severely affected his life. He rarely goes out, doesn't look anyone in the eye nor could he even eat a full meal... Sure he still eats but... in a small amount.

Speaking of outside...

* * *

 _Morning_

Hiccup woke up with a yawn. Of course this was natural. He got out of bed then he did his daily routine. The day seemed normal.

He then ran through the door and went to the forge. Gobber was about to teach him about... something. He forgot.

Once he reached the place, He saw Gobber with an expectant look on his face.

"Well, lad. Glad to see you up. Now let's begin in sword sharpening." Gobber said.

Hiccup scanned the room in search of a certain someone...

None... Again.

He sighed. He was _really_ worried about Marcus. He was his only friend. They used to go to the forge together...

Nearly three months had passed since then... He couldn't blame Marcus. After all, He _did_ lost both of his parents. Sure, hiccup didn't knew his mother and Stoick usually pays little-to-none attention to him... But, compared to Marcus's loss, Hiccup seemed lucky(At least that's what he thinks).

Gobber noticed the sadness in his apprentice #1's(The other being Marcus) look and sighed as well. He knew how close the two really were. They'd always come up with the most craziest of ideas. The latest being a remote controlled explosion, consisting of gun powder(don't ask where they got that) and a burnt underpants...Again don't ask.

"Look, lad. I know you're upset that Marcus isn't here but you know he needs some time to himself." Gobber said to hiccup.

"But how long? He rarely comes outside! The only time he ever did was when he needed to get food! And he looked like a recently buried draugr!" Hiccup yelled. He never raised his voice against people(It usually got him in trouble), but when it's about about his best friend... That's where he puts his foot down.

Gobber was taken aback by hiccup's sudden outburst. But he understood... And he was quite right. He hasn't seen Marcus for a while and he _really_ did looked like a draugr, what with his pale body, baggy eyes and sluggish movement. Honestly, who wouldn't worry...?

' _Scratch that. There are other people out there who has no concern over others.'_ Gobber thought.

Hiccup grunted and left the forge. He needed to know what happened to Marcus. What if he... No. He wouldn't do that... Maybe. He'll check.

 _Marcus's House_

He stared at his duplicate in the mirror. There are many words to describe the reflection...

Broken, shattered, An empty shell... A cold one at that.

A chirp came from behind him.

"Hello, Swift." Marcus greeted, glancing at the small dragon.

Swift chirped again. Swift looked at Marcus with worry. What was a dragon to do? He never had any experiences with hatchlings(He's older than Marcus, of course). Much less a depressed hatchling. He tried everything he knew of what parents do to their offspring. Giving them lullabies, Giving them comforting croons and many more... Yet he was unable to get Marcus even a step closer to recovery.

"Yes... Perhaps you're hungry. I'll go buy some food for us." Marcus said in a monotone way.

Swift growled in disagreement. He hated the fact that Marcus couldn't understand him. If only there was some way to...

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Marcus...? You there?" A voice cut through the dragon's thought. Marcus glanced at Swift. Swift nodded in understanding and hid in Marcus's room.

"Coming..." Marcus spoke.

He walked to the door calmly and opened the door, revealing hiccup. He was confused. What was hiccup doing here? Shouldn't he be at the forge?

"Hey, Marcus... Just wanna check on you... You know, If you're alright." Hiccup said nervously, feeling a bit awkward by the emotionless gaze his friend is giving him.

Marcus continued to stare at him before answering, "Yes... I am fine.".

"So... You wanna come out of your house and hang out...?" Hiccup asked.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. He then shrugged. He was going out anyway. He nodded. Hiccup grinned and said, "Great! Come on!".

He beckoned for him to follow. Marcus walked out of his home...

* * *

 _At the plaza_

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He somehow managed to get Marcus out of his house! Now they could finally hang out, just like old times! Maybe they could...!

 _Bump_

"Hey! Watch it, runt!"

Oh no...

"S-Snotlout... What a pleasant surprise." Hiccup gulped. Of all the times...

"Yeah. Next time watch where you're going! Or else you're getting a beating from my fist!" Snotlout said.

Hiccup gulped and left the area. He didn't wanna end up in the mud like last time.

Once away from the jerk, He looked around and noticed that he can't see Marcus... He sighed. Guess he just pushed his luck.

However, Marcus was headed to one of the stalls of the market. He needed some fish and bread... He picked out his necessary needs and paid for the stuff. He then left without saying a word.

He, however, wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone he shouldn't.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice yelled. Already he found it... annoying.

He looked up and saw... A couple of thugs. Ah... Them.

"What?! You deaf, boy?!" The leader, going by the name of Cutthroat, yelled.

He stared at them and just walked away. But was stopped when the large man grabbed him. He grunted.

"Oh no! You ain't waking out of this one! You're gonna learn some respect, boy!" Cutthroat yelled. Marcus grunted again and tried getting rid of the offending hand...

The leader threw him to the ground and then the others surrounded him. They then started punching and kicking him.

Marcus grunted with every hit and remained his stony gaze. Sure it hurts... But it was numbed by the pain he already felt...

"Ha! Look, the fool's not even defending himself! How pathetic!" One of them jeered, making the others laugh.

Marcus gritted his teeth... He wasn't pathetic. Never was... And never will be!

' _Kill...'_

Marcus ignored that. He took the punches and kicks... And when they were done, they then left him. Marcus groaned and got up. But quickly fell down by his injuries. He just hoped someone was near...

* * *

 _With Hiccup_

After walking around the Market, He managed to find Marcus. Needless to say, He nearly had a heart attack. Marcus was covered in bruises and he was coughing up blood. He ran to his side.

"Marcus! What happened?!" Hiccup said.

"... Cutthroat and his... gang." Marcus answered.

Hiccup gritted his teeth. Of course it had to be them. He should have his dad exile them immediately! In fact, Once he got Marcus healed, He's going to march up to his dad and ask, No, _Demand_ that they are to be exiled, never to be seen again and if they were to be seen, they are to be killed!

He carried Marcus, with his shoulder as his support, to Gothi's house.

He didn't knew Marcus had passed out.

 _Sometime later, At Gothi's Hut_

Marcus awoke... Was that just a dream? No... He grunted as the pain spiked a bit. He was at a hut. Not just any hut, It was Gothi's. So... He did got beaten up... By Cutthroat and his gang of misfits.

' _You really gonna let them get away?'_

Yet again, He ignored that. He did not have time for imaginary voices. He could see Gothi working on... something. As long as the day ends, It didn't matter...

* * *

 _With Hiccup_

Like he was thinking about earlier, He was now marching towards his father, who was busy with his duties. He called out to him to get his attention. It worked.

"What is it now, son? Did one of your inventions destroyed something again?" Stoick said, narrowing his eyes at hiccup.

"Okay, Two things! One, No My inventions haven't exploded yet! And two, I demand you exile a certain gang this instant!" Hiccup yelled.

Stoick was... surprised. Hiccup never raised his voice against him.

"Let me guess... Cutthroat and his gang?" At the mention of that, Hiccup and most of the people in the vicinity scowled.

It was no surprise that they hated the gang. The only reason they weren't exiled yet was due to the chief not finding _any_ valid reason. Of course that's now to be corrected.

"Of course them! I just found Marcus beaten to death by them! Who else?!" Hiccup shouted.

Stoick scowled. So hiccup managed to get Marcus out of his house? And Cut throat had beat him?! Bad enough that Marcus was an emotional wreck, now he's beaten up?! Well... Those idiots are _really_ gonna get what's coming for them.

"Alright, hiccup. I'll see what I can do." Stoick said.

Unknown to them, Said gang leader was listening intently...

And he would like a _word_ with the chief's loudmouth.

 _The next morning_

Marcus woke up and saw the ceiling of his own home... Guess they carried him home.

He got up and went downstairs. He checked for injuries... There was... a few.

A bandage at his cheek, another one at his arm and a big one at his abdomen. He shrugged at this...

' _If you're not pathetic, then go do something about it! What if they went after hiccup?!'_

He would've ignored that... If not for that last one. What if they did go after hiccup? What would he do about that...?

' _ **You should know that...'**_

He shook his head. He shouldn't... More like, couldn't. They're taller and stronger than him. Plus it is wrong.

He went outside, without even glancing at Swift. Of course, for safety, he grabbed a dagger he got from the forge...

He wondered across the market. He bumped into Snotlout.

"Hey!"

He looked at Snotlout. Then he turned away.

"Aren't you gonna apologize?" Snotlout said in a sort of teasing way.

No... Why should he? There is no reason to do so... He walked away from the angry Snotlout...

Before he heard a scream that's quite familiar...

' _That's hiccup's voice...'_ Marcus thought. He then ran towards the source of the scream.

* * *

 _With Hiccup_

Great... He's now surrounded by Cut throat and his gang. He knew he should've stayed at home.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

They laughed. "Sorry, boy. But you wanna know what happened to loudmouths?" Cutthroat said in a sickening tone.

' _Oh great...'_ Hiccup thought.

By telling on them, He's probably gonna die... He covered his eyes when they closed in...

"Leave him alone!"

Hiccup opened one of his eyes to see the attention of the gang was directed to the source of the voice...

It was Marcus.

"Hey! It's the pathetic wimp!"

"Oh no! I'm so scared! Hahahaha!"

They were all laughing at Marcus.

"Leave him alone... Or else." Marcus warned them. They kept on laughing.

Cutthroat laughed and stepped closer to Marcus. "Or else what? You gonna call your parents? Oh wait... They're dead!" He said.

That had been the last straw...

Marcus's hand trembled and his pupils shrunk. He... He **dares?!**

' _ **KILL HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! MAKE HIM SUFFER! KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIM!'**_

Marcus didn't move for a couple of seconds... Until he chuckled. It confused the others.

Chuckles then turned to full blown laughter.

"You're right. My parents _are_ dead... It makes me sad and lonely... But it also gives me joy... Why? Because I can do _this_!"

In the blink of an eye, He lunged at Cutthroat with a dagger at hand. And stabbed the dagger at his eye.

Said victim screamed in pain before being forced to the ground by Marcus, who was seething with anger. Marcus then punched him in the face repeatedly. With each punch, his fists were being covered with blood.

This is wrong. He shouldn't be doing this...

 **But it feels soooo** _ **good! Who knew being violent was so satisfying?!**_

Punch after punch, he felt the struggles of Cutthroat die down... Until he couldn't feel it.

He got off him. He stared at his now bloodied hands and at the dead body of Cutthroat(At least, he hoped he was dead). He saw the dagger still embedded in his eye.

He took it and shook off any blood. He looked at the others who were trembling with fear...

He laughed at them.

" **Who's next, huh?! Who wants to die?!"** Marcus taunted while laughing. He felt _so_ satisfied. Is this what Vikings feel? How... refreshing.

The others ran in fright before they were stopped by a certain chieftain...

Stoick had arrived.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Everything seemed fine...

The gang were exiled(Although most of them were a bit eager) and the body of Cutthroat was disposed of(Not like anyone missed the guy). Hiccup was a bit traumatized by the ordeal, but otherwise fine... He was a bit scared that it was Marcus, his very best friend, was the one who killed the leader. But otherwise, grateful.

Speaking of Hiccup, He's now headed to Marcus's house to thank him(And hope he didn't turn into a mad man). He knocked on the door...

It opened.

Hiccup was expecting a few things. One of them was Marcus with a sadistic look on his face or His room was filled with killing weapons or something like those...

He didn't expect for Marcus to look very healthy. As if what happened a couple of months back didn't happen.

"Hey, Hiccup! Morning!" Marcus greeted as he gave hiccup a hug.

' _Well... This is a bit weird.'_ Hiccup thought.

Once he let hiccup go, He then asked, "So wanna hang out?".

Hiccup didn't know what happened with Marcus's sudden personality switch but decided not to ruin the moment. After all, His friend was okay now!

"Sure! Come on!" He answered.

As hiccup left, Marcus dropped his smile. He's back now. Although, there was another side of him that came with...

Somewhere deep in his mind, He laughed

 _Don't worry, Hiccup... I'll protect you. We'll be like brothers!_


	3. More humans in my Island?

**_Part of The Cursed One._**

* * *

 _At The Cursed Island_

Another day, Another time in The Cursed One's life. He sighed as he trudged inside his little cave. It wasn't a surprise that his home smelled like death and blood.

He had been busy so don't judge him!

He was irritated that more humans had made their way to _his_ island just a while ago. Why they were there, He has no idea. They have their own island! Why come here?

Ugh… Humans, irritating creatures the lot of them.

Anyway, He wasn't alone in his walk back home. He then tossed a larger mass away from him and into the edge of his cave. He captured one of them. There were… ten of them, perhaps? He can't remember. Seven he had killed, One was with him and the other two escaped by boat. He'd have pursued but thought it was more trouble than worth.

Anyway, The Viking got up and glared at him, which The Hybrid merely replied by looking back at him coolly. The Viking screamed a war cry and attacked him, In an attempt to avenge his fallen comrades.

The Hybrid merely snorted and swatted him away with his… claw? Eh… Something. The Viking hit his head on a wall and passed out. Great… He needed him awake. Oh well, He'll just wait till he wakes up.

He then walked outside his cave and spread out his wings. He needed vines to tie the Viking up anyway. He then flew out of the cave and into the wide forest of his island. After awhile of collecting sturdy vines, He encountered a friend of his. A Monstrous Nightmare that goes by the name of Skar. He was named like that due to the scar that ran across his eye and face.

" **Ah, Shape Shifter. How are you? Those filthy humans had been dealt with?"** Skar greeted.

The Hybrid snorted. **"Of course. And like last time, I have taken one with me for… studying."** He replied then grinned as he continued his walk back home.

Skar rumbled. **"This… Habit of yours is truly disturbing, Shape Shifter. You might scare the Hatchlings if you keep smelling like blood and death."**

The Hybrid laughed. **"You worry too much, Friend. I** _ **always**_ **wash after my studies. I don't** _ **always**_ **smell bad, you know. I have an image to keep."**

Skar smirked. **"Sure. The females will** _ **surely**_ **come running to you."** He said sarcastically.

The Hybrid groaned. **"I have no interest in females. They'd get in the way of my studies."**

Skar smirked again. **"Well, There was that** _ **one**_ **female…"**

The Hybrid's eyes widened as he shivered a bit. **"Please do not remind me of…** _ **her…"**_ He then made a face of disgust.

Skar laughed and went away. **"If you say so, Shape Shifter."**

The Hybrid growled at Skar but quickly shook it off. He had tests to run after all. He went back into his cave and found the Viking still knocked out. Good, He can get to work. He then placed the Viking on a stone table, Something he had made using rocks and other dragon's flame. He then used the sturdy vines to tie up the Viking to the table. He grinned and just sat on a nearby corner to wait for the Viking to awaken.

After a while, The Viking had awoken. "W-where am I?" He asked then realized that he was tied up in vines. "W-what is this?!" He said as he struggled but to no avail.

"Oh… You've awoken." The Hybrid spoke as he stood up from his spot and grinned as the Viking glared.

"Let me out of here, You Monster!" The Viking yelled.

The Hybrid raised an Eyebrow. "I think you've got it backwards, Human. I do not kill others for sport or Invade other islands that belong to someone else." He stated.

The Viking's glare didn't falter. "Well, I don't look like a freak!" He yelled back.

The Hybrid glared. "Monstrous I may be in appearance but in moral standards you Vikings are more horrid than the dragons you portray as devils." He answered back.

Before the Viking could say anything, The Hybrid had already interrupted him. "Still… What I'm going to do to you… Will be quite scarring." The Hybrid grinned and raised his claw in the air…

Then his claw dug inside the Viking's innards. The Viking screamed in pain. The Hybrid put a finger on his mouth and made a Silence gesture.

"Now, Now. I expected you to scream later." He stated then giggled madly a bit. The claw then dug deeper. The Viking screamed even louder in pain.

The Hybrid grinned. Learning is fun… For him anyway. The other guy? Not so much…

Oh well. At least The Viking had gave benefits even in his death. Oooh! An Organ! Wonder what does this do…?

Woops, He crushed it… Darn. Oh well, There's probably still more.

He then ripped out a bone… Was that supposed to come out? Hm… Interesting.

This will take awhile…


	4. Screams are my music, Death's my dance

**_Part of HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_**

* * *

 _At the Berk Forest_

Frostbite was never one for cleanliness.

That was quite obvious as more blood sprayed to his face. He preferred it like this. He had just finished off a scout of wolves roaming the area.

And they _bored_ him…

They used to be challenging to him though. Their cunning tactics to outmaneuver and attempts to kill him had fueled his desire for blood. But now…?

Here they were, Three dead bodies with their open wounds still bleeding from his attacks. He walked to one of the carcass and pulled out one of his daggers. These daggers, in his opinions, were one of a kind.

Well, these were perhaps the only daggers in Berk. Vikings tend to look down on weapons that are small in their opinions. They'd much rather prefer the big, pointy sword, The spiky mace or the Heavy hammer. To the Vikings, Daggers were kitchen knives.

He disagrees though. He _loves_ his daggers. It makes his enemies bleed. True, there are other weapons that can cause bleeding but still…

Eh, He has a sick obsession with slow and painful deaths so don't judge him. Besides, He has more in his little weapon collection besides his daggers.

Oh, you want to know what weapons he have? Well, Firstly, He has his daggers(His own custom design though), then A Short sword(you know the little versions of swords), Oh and let's not forget the chain weapons. His own designs, really. Sharp blades attached to chains that he could use to throw. Of course, The chain weapons were still in a prototype though. He still hasn't figured out how to make it less heavier.

Anyway, Now that's out of the way, Let's move onto other business.

Dragons? Ah… They're alright. In terms of fighting them, He didn't seemed interested. Most dragons he encountered didn't have the bloodlust he was looking for. Plus he had Swift at home… It would be a pain in the ass if he came home smelling like dragon blood and Swift smelled it out of him.

Marcus do truly cares for his family. Even Frostbite couldn't deny that.

Speaking of Family, There's Hiccup. Poor, Poor small Hiccup. A boy with a _useless_ and _Pathetic_ chief for a father. The man couldn't be a better parent if he even tried. Most would look at him with shame and shun him due to his weak and thin frame.

But that was what made him so… _Different._

He was different. Unlike those _Idiotic_ and _Brutish_ Vikings, He had a different mindset. He was, in actuality, had been impressed by the strength of the boy's will really. Insults, Taunts, Physical abuse… All he had taken and shrugged it all off with his funny and sarcastic remarks.

Marcus liked Hiccup. He's his friend. Frostbite sees him as a person of interest. He finds the sarcastic teen quite amusing to hang out with. Sure, He doesn't share his lust for violence but that's exactly what he's interested in. The boy liked to make contraptions of all sorts of things that were supposed to use to kill dragons. Most of the time, It fails and destroys the village instead. That was when Frostbite decided Hiccup was a person worth befriending.

One of the Inventions he liked was The Mutilator. If only Stoic didn't found out and the contraption didn't accidentally fire at the man. Oh well…

Anyway, He was now back at the Village. All the people were staring at him and whispering behind his back. But he didn't care. Sure, He was stained with blood but at least it wasn't _their_ blood… Though he preferred that it was there's.

Most would call him crazy, Insane and Mad. They would say that Marcus, poor unfortunate other him, had snapped. That the death of his parents had taken a toll on his mental state.

So, So far from the truth… Well, Almost. Marcus was still the same. Same Protective and Caring teen. In actuality, Frostbite was merely the product of the bottled up anger and Hatred, whose existence was shown after he had taken his first blood. So to him, He was a separate entity in Marcus's mind.

He arrived at his home. He opened the door and a chirp immediately greeted him. He looked at his left and saw Swift. He grinned at the dragon, who flinched a bit by the scent of blood on him.

"Ah, Swift. How are you? I trust you've kept the house and your existence safe?" He asked. Swift chirped in response, still staring at him a bit warily. Frostbite shrugged, not exactly understanding a word swift had said.

He walked across his house and came across a little room that was littered with Blueprints. Some were Hiccup's own design and some from Trader Johann. They were mostly weapons that had caught his interest but hasn't found a way to build them yet. Building was more of Hiccup's forte.

Another reason he had taken a liking to the boy.

Anyway, He walked towards the Bathroom and closed the door behind him. A bath after a killing spree would always calm him down.

I, the author, do respect the privacy of the characters in my story unlike _some_ of you lot out there. So, I will not show you how he took his shower so that I will not be chased by an angry Frostbite.

Ehem… I'm not supposed to do that am I? Back to the story!

Frostbite stepped out of the shower with a towel covering him. He was _so_ glad he traded some stuffs from trader Johann to get this comfy towel. Anyway, He feels tired now. He got dressed in his usual clothes and walked to his bedroom. He then just jumped to his bed and got comfy as he snuggled in his pillow. Then, He slept.

And at the morning, Marcus awoke with a yawn and looked at Swift, who had already woken up and was staring at him. He smiled and gestured him to come over, Which the dragon complied. He then scratched the dragon in his favorite spot(underneath the chin), making Swift rumble in pleasure.

Yes… All was right in the world of Marcus and Frostbite.


	5. I'm no Monster, Just The Cursed One

**Part of: The Cursed One**

* * *

 _Blink, Blink, I am now awake_

 _Up and at 'em, I have things to make_

 _Look at me, I'm abnormal but I will not be hindered!_

 _I live by one rule: Cross me and I will burn you to cinders!_

* * *

 _See my scales, My wings and tail, You flee from me_

 _I wish I could run, For my soul yearns to be free_

 _Here, Here! The dragons seek me out!_

 _They look at me with curiosity and no doubt!_

* * *

 _As more years go by, I learned so many things_

 _From the humans that go by and the knowledge they bring_

 _I fly so free in the sky, yet I feel like I'm bound by chain  
_

 _Sometimes, Inside of me, I feel like there's a rain_

* * *

 _The humans, They gave me a name: The Cursed One_

 _What kind of name is that? Was it my looks or what I've done?_

 _Humans, they are quite confusing, the lot of them_

 _Can they not see I am quite the gem?_

* * *

 _Who's this? A boy in dragon's back?_

 _How Interesting! I hunger for this knowledge I lack!_

 _What is this? Invited to his home, Am I?_

 _There are so many things to learn and try!_

* * *

 _But looking in my past, I see a bad man_

 _He attacks and kills then enslaved those who ran_

 _He did this! He was the cause, The cause of my suffering and pain!_

 _Cursed One, Cursed Me, I'll become his Nightmare, His life's bane_

* * *

 **A/n: First try at poems. If it's not a poem, Then I don't know what it is. Please tell me if it's not.**


	6. The Frostbite Symphony

**Part of: HTTYD: The Terrible Duo**

* * *

 _Once, There was a kid. His name was Markus Makker_

 _He's smart, Kind and sometimes He's quite a sucker!_

 _Like any kid, He's naive and Innocent!_

 _His dragon, Swift, would sometimes come with him wherever he went!_

* * *

 _But one day, His parents left without even a goodbye_

 _For so many days and nights did he cry_

 _He was cheated! It all felt so numbing, So wrong!_

 _Behold, Behold, I, Frostbite, am born!_

* * *

 _I am so similar yet so different to him!_

 _I was trapped in his head for three months, It was so dim!_

 _I've found my freedom when someone hurt My friend,_ _ **My Hiccup,**_ _I hold so very dear_

 _Cutthroat's cries and screams were music to my ears!_

* * *

 _They named me Frostbite, The Cold killer_

 _It's understandable, I did enjoy making them all quiver_

 _I felt nothing but anger, Hatred and madness!_

 _Oh the pride I felt when I counted heads!_

* * *

 _I would kill then just grin to myself and look like I came from hel_

 _I know it's crazy but it makes me feel quite well_

 _I'm thin and don't have a lot of muscle_

 _But, to me, Those can cause quite a hassle_

* * *

 _I am Frostbite, Your judge and Executioner_

 _And your head and other body parts I shall severe_

 _Go ahead, Do please listen to this symphony of mine_

 _Pay up now, For you have committed an unforgivable crime_


End file.
